<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Religion by ateezct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965510">Bad Religion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezct/pseuds/ateezct'>ateezct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acid, Hongjoong isn’t, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m sorry, M/M, Mingi gets hurt, Mingi is in love, Not Beta Read, literally just angst, mentioned drug use, no happy ending, poor baby I love him, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezct/pseuds/ateezct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello?” </p><p>    “Hey.” </p><p>    Or in which Mingi is head over heals over someone who could never love him back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong &amp; Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Religion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*<br/> Very loosely based off of Bad Religion by Frank Ocean .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello?” </p><p>    “Hey.” </p><p>    It’s been a while since Mingi had last spoken to Hongjoong, being the last time they had a conversation it’d broke out into a full argument, leaving Mingi with tears in his eyes. Mingi knew better than to let them actually fall in the presence of the older.</p><p>   “Hey, man. How’s it going?” </p><p>   “Okay,”<br/>
“I miss you.” </p><p>   “Oh.” </p><p>   Mingi hates taking the initiative. Hates calling Hongjoong first, hates telling him he misses him first, hates telling the older that he loves him first. Mingi hates that he has fallen completely in love with someone so closed off. So cold.  </p><p>   “Have you eaten?” </p><p>   “Today? No.” </p><p>   “Joongie.” </p><p>   “Hm?” </p><p>   “Please, you have to start taking care of yourself. You know that you can’t keep doing that.” </p><p>   “Don’t need a lecture Min, that’s why we had a fight the last time.” </p><p>   “I’m only trying to look out for you. If I don’t do it then who else is going to?” </p><p>   “You shouldn’t.”</p><p>   Mingi sighs into the phone call not knowing what to say next. He doesn’t know why he’s still hanging on to someone like Hongjoong, someone that would never accept nor reciprocate the feelings he has. Mingi wants to scream, he wants to cry, he wants to curse the love of his life because he can’t seem to grasp the fact that someone is actually loving him. But he does none of those things. </p><p>   “I’ll bring you something to eat give me thirty minutes.”</p><p> “Mhm.” </p><p>   He cries on his way over to Hongjoong’s apartment, settling on the fact that this would be the last time he’d visit the tiny home. He just couldn’t handle the continuous heartache he’d endured all these years. As much as he loved and cared for the older it just wasn’t enough. Pulling up to the apartment block proved itself a challenge, Mingi circling around the street a couple of times before he realized that the food would start to get cold. </p><p>   “Here Joong, it’s chicken from the place you like.” Mingi says placing the plastic bag on the coffee table in front of Hongjoong, getting a small thanks in return. He takes a seat in the arm chair beside said man. “I love you.” Mingi starts off, a tiny smile dancing on his lips. Hongjoong looks up from his plate of food with a smirk, “love you too.” </p><p>    “I remember when I first saw you, you were in the library doing acid with San.” Mingi smiles at the memory “I thought you two were insane, turns out you are.” He chuckles. “But I knew from the first time I saw you I loved you, love at first site I guess. I sometimes wish we could go back to high school I’d do things different.” His laugh turning a bit bitter. “A lot different.” Hongjoong looks up questionably, face full of crumbs. </p><p>   “I would have never walked into that library.” Mingi says in earnest looking Hongjoong in his eyes. “I would have never talked to you.” Hongjoong clears his throat. “Hongjoong I’ve been in love with you for more than five years, and you told me not to so many times. You told me not to love you, and I should have listened.” Mingi continues with a smile still on his face. “The only thing I’ve ever wanted was for you to actually love me back, for you to call me first, to say you love me first, for you to say you missed me first. I wanted you to check on me too. But I suppose that that’s too much to ask.” </p><p>   “I- Mingi what am I supposed to say?” Hongjoong says looking faintly hurt, Mingi laughs once again. “Nothing, you don’t have to say anything. I’m leaving, I hope you enjoyed your food Hongjoong. I love you.” The taller of the two says getting up and leaving for the door, he hopes to hear Hongjoong panic and ask him to stay, finally realize that he needs Mingi and tell him to never leave. That doesn’t come, Hongjoong let’s him leave. </p><p>   He doesn’t call Mingi in the months passing, he doesn’t even spare him a text. Just like Mingi knew he would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>^ - ^ I’m a really bad writer I’m sorry but lemme know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>